The Secret of the Fae
by Umi-chan4
Summary: Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld recieve a strange message that tells them they have to go back home. But home isn't where Keiichi and the others thought it was - it's the Fae realm! **Chapter 11 ADDED** PLEASE R/R!!!
1. FAE

Chapter 1 - FAE  
  
"Belldandy! I'm back!" Keiichi called as he slid open the door.  
  
"Keiichi!" Belldandy returned, scuttling in from the kitchen. She embraced him, then noticing the bag he was holding, which read 'Take Out'. "What did you bring for dinner?"  
  
Keiichi looked into the bag. "Chicken and rice and some egg rolls." Belldandy nodded approvingly. "I'll get the others and we can start eating," she said, walking out of the room.  
  
Keiichi set the food on the table and helped himself to an egg roll. After a few minutes Belldandy returned with her sisters Urd and Skuld, and Keiichi's younger sister Megumi.  
  
"Wow," Skuld said, looking at the tempting chicken and rice. "Keiichi actually did something right."  
  
"Thanks a lot Skuld," Keiichi mumbled, his face turning a deep vermilion.  
  
The five ate rather silently, vaguely listening to how Megumi's day of shopping went. They finished, all commenting on how good it was.  
  
"What a beautiful day," Belldandy commented. "We should go outside for dessert."  
  
"Dessert?" Urd asked, interested.  
  
"Yes," Belle answered. "I made a cake."  
  
"That sounds good Belle," Keiichi said.  
  
Everyone agreed and got up. "I'll get the cake," Belldandy offered.  
  
The rest left for the courtyard. They seated themselves on the crisp grass and waited for their dessert as Megumi placed a table cloth in the middle of the subconsciously made circle. Belldandy arrived only seconds later. Urd and Skuld both took large pieces, growling at each other menacingly in the process. Keiichi, Belldandy, and Megumi settled for smaller pieces.  
  
"Very good Belldandy," Urd complemented upon finishing.  
  
"Yes, you've really outdone yourself," Megumi added.  
  
"Thank you," Belldandy bowed slightly and smiled.  
  
They stayed outside, talking and laughing for some time. It was beginning to get dark and the clouds looked dark and ominous. It began to rain slightly so they all got up and ran for cover. It was beginning to rain harder, pelting them like an avalanche of wet. Mere feet from the sliding door that concealed safety, a vicious crack of lightning came down in front of them. They all fell back from the shock. Slowly, each got up.  
  
Urd was the first to see it, there on the ground in front of the door. She didn't quite seem to make of it at first but sudden dawning crept across her face. "Belldandy, Skuld," she nearly gasped.  
  
"What is it Urd?" Belldandy asked, inching toward her.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Skuld added.  
  
Both goddesses came to the spot where Urd was staring at. They exchanged glances. "What does this mean?" Skuld asked, thought she already knew.  
  
"I don't know," Belldandy replied unconvincingly.  
  
"What is with you guys?" Keiichi asked, moving toward them.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Megumi inquired, looking at the three puzzled.  
  
Both Morisatos now saw what the three goddesses were talking about. It was three letters distinctly engraved in the ground: FAE.  
  
"What does FAE mean?" Keiichi asked plainly, looking at each goddess with intent.  
  
The three looked at each other. "Why don't we go inside?" Belldandy said.  
  
They all sat back at the dining table, a thick tension saturated the room. Belldandy looked meaningfully at Megumi, who grumbled as she got up, mumbling "Can't tell me anything" as she left.  
  
"It's the Fae," Urd informed him, as if this meant something to Keiichi, which it didn't.  
  
Keiichi looked at her dumbfounded. "Fae?"  
  
Skuld rolled her eyes. "Can't you figure anything out?"  
  
"Quiet Skuld," Belldandy reproached. Skuld bowed her head, twiddling her thumbs in obvious regret. "Fae, Keiichi, is a different realm, a sort of dimension very unlike our own."  
  
"What does that have to do with you??" Keiichi asked, trying to put it all together.  
  
Belldandy thought for a minute before she answered. "Keiichi we weren't always exactly what we are today. We were always Goddesses, of course, but we lived in the Fae realm, a very very long time ago. There we took on a different form. We were born there and.we left there."  
  
"Why did you leave?" Keiichi asked, ignoring the millions of other questions that were swirling in his head, choosing the one that most interested him at that moment.  
  
It was noticeable none of the Goddesses wanted to answer this question. "It's sort of a long story Keiichi," Belldandy said, and Keiichi knew not to push that subject any further for the moment,.  
  
"What is the Fae realm then?" Keiichi asked, choosing another question.  
  
"It's.how can I explain this easily.it's where Faeries and other beings like Elves, Dwarves, and Gnomes live," Belle explained.  
  
Keiichi didn't seem to accept this well. "Those things are real?"  
  
"Of course they are Keiichi," Belldandy said. "Just as Goddesses are real, the Fae are very real as well."  
  
Though he half wanted to dwell on such a strange subject, he decided to move on. "What does that message mean? And why is your father even sending you something?"  
  
"It means we have to go back," Skuld piped up.  
  
"Why?" Keiichi asked, still not sure what was going on.  
  
"I don't know," Belldandy said. "We have to find out."  
  
Keiichi sat in silence. "So, goddesses are from the Fae realm?"  
  
Urd nodded. "We changed a bit when we left, but yes."  
  
"How will you find out? You have to all stay here, your Father said so," Keiichi noted.  
  
"I'll just call him then," Skuld said.  
  
Belldandy and Urd agreed, though they were both skeptical to weather their father would even accept the phone call after all three had been confined to Earth. Skuld got up and went to the hallway. She closed the door behind her. Urd went to the door and put her ear to it. "She's dialing," she informed. "She's talking to someone.they let her through! Amazing.I couldn't get through," she pouted slightly.  
  
"What's she saying?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Urd put her ear against the door. "She's asking him.now I can't hear anything."  
  
The door opened and Urd feel forward into the hall. Skuld rolled her eyes and stepped over her big sister. Urd stumbled up and rejoined the group at the table.  
  
"So.what did he say?" she asked.  
  
"He said that there is trouble in the Fae realm.a war. It seems they're under attack and the goddesses have been called in to duty. Father says we have to go."  
  
"When?" Belldandy asked and if she was surprised or frightened or anything by this news, she didn't show it.  
  
"Two days," Skuld explained.  
  
They all sat in silence once again. Keiichi was the first to say something. "Well, if you have to go you have to go," he said flatly.  
  
"Yes," Belldandy agreed.  
  
"How long do you think you'll be?" he asked.  
  
"As long as it takes," Belldandy said.  
  
Urd and Skuld nodded resolutely.  
  
"Well then." Keiichi said. "war."  
  
"Yeah." Belldandy said solemnly.  
  
"Oh Keiichi.we'll miss you so much!" Skuld said, tears beginning to stream down her face.  
  
Keiichi, Belldandy, and Urd all almost feel over with surprise at this comment. "Th-thanks Skuld. I'll miss you all too."  
  
For awhile the four sat in silence again. Skuld and Urd both said they were tired eventually and went to bed, leaving Belldandy and Keiichi alone.  
  
"I'm so sorry Keiichi," Belldandy said when they had left the room. She looked near tears herself.  
  
"Don't worry Belle. You can't help it," he said.  
  
Once again silence fell. They sat, looking down at the table earnestly. Belldandy was the first to break the silence but not with words but cries. She began to cry uncontrollably, flinging herself on Keiichi. After the initial surprise Keiichi wanted to cry himself, but held back. For awhile she rested her head on his shoulder and Keiichi stroking her hair. 


	2. True Colors

1 Chapter 2 - True Colors  
  
When Keiichi woke up he walked into the dining area to find Megumi, Urd, and Skuld sitting talking animatedly over breakfast. Belldandy walked in shortly after Keiichi had, carrying a bowl of rice. For a moment Keiichi thought last night's events had all been a dream.  
  
But visions of that were quickly crushed by Belldandy suddenly crying again upon seeing Keiichi. Skuld and Urd both seemed determined not to do the same.  
  
"What is it?" Megumi asked, both concerned and frustrated.  
  
"Belle, Skuld, and Urd have to go back home," Keiichi explained.  
  
Megumi's mouth fell open. "Why?"  
  
"There was an emergency," Belldandy explained.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Megumi said.  
  
Belle nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"When do you have to go?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Skuld answered.  
  
Megumi bowed her head. It seemed silence was the norm now as it once again fell. Suddenly Keiichi noticed something about Belldandy.  
  
"Belle, your hair. It looks darker today," he said, looking at her hair strangely.  
  
Belle took her hair in her hand and took it to her eyes. Her eyes bulged out slightly. She flung her hair back and sighed. "I didn't think this would happen."  
  
Keiichi looked at the other goddesses, whose hair was also changing slightly. Urd's was becoming darker as Skuld's was becoming lighter. They seemed to understand as well. Skuld felt her ears and upon finding they were normal sighed with relief.  
  
"What's going on?" Megumi, almost used to suddenly being completely confused, asked.  
  
"It's sort of a strange story." Urd said.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she said. "I'll just go shopping. See you all later," she got up and grabbed her purse and left.  
  
"Well, what is going on?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"We're.changing," Belle tried to explain.  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"Our Fa-" Skuld began, but she was interrupted by a blinding light that suddenly appeared before them.  
  
A shadowy figure could be seen in the light and as it appeared the form became more defined. Finally, before them stood a tall, thin woman with flowing golden hair. She wore a green, sinuous dress. She also had golden wings that jetted out from her back and pointed ears.  
  
"Hello," she said sweetly.  
  
Keiichi glanced at the other three, who looked only slightly surprised. "Hello Sirona," Belldandy said flatly.  
  
Sirona nodded. "I have come for you."  
  
Belldandy, as if sensing Keiichi's utter mystification, whispered into his ear. "She's the Faerie Princess."  
  
"We aren't supposed leave until tomorrow," Skuld said, staring at Sirona strangely.  
  
"Your father has changed his mind. You need to come with me now," Sirona explained.  
  
"They are n-" Keiichi began  
  
Belldandy interrupted however, "What is going on Sirona?  
  
She fell silent for a moment. "It's the Elves."  
  
"The Elves?" Urd asked, quite surprised. "Why are you at war with them?"  
  
"They feel the Faeries are too powerful," she explained.  
  
Throughout all of this Keiichi simply stared at Sirona. She seemed tired, he only now noticed the slight bags under her coral eyes.  
  
"I can't say I don't agree," Belldandy said severely.  
  
Sirona didn't seem to hear her. She was now looking at Keiichi. "Who are you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Keiichi Morisato," he said.  
  
"He's the reason we're here," Skuld said, looking at Belldandy and Keiichi, who were sitting close by each other, with slight disgust.  
  
Sirona seemed to understand perfectly. But she didn't seem to want to dwell on it. She looked at the three Goddesses again. "I see you have begun the transformation already," she noted, looking at their slightly changed hair.  
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
"While it's time for the transformation to be competed for you to go back with me."  
  
They nodded again. Belldandy got up first, and Urd and Skuld followed. They stood there silently until at once they began chanting in a language Keiichi had never heard before. They stopped suddenly and a bright green light engulfed Belldandy, while a bright blue one did the same to Skuld, and a bright orange to Urd. They began to levitate upward, stopping a few feet off the ground. Each then started spinning quickly around before stopping abruptly. They now became bright white lights themselves, the original colored glow still there. Keiichi now saw they were sprouting wings and their ears were pointing, just as Sirona's. It all stopped and they were all back on the ground. Keiichi's eyes bugged out of his head as he took in the three goddesses.  
  
Belldandy now had jade hair and wings to match. The wings were luminous, spreading far out from her body. Her eyes had also changed, now a deep emerald. She also currently wore a light green dress that looked identical to Sirona's. The other two goddesses had gone through similar changes, Skuld's dress, hair and wings now blue and Urd with orange. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, opening them to find it was all still the same.  
  
"Keiichi we have to go." Belldandy explained. "it's time."  
  
Keiichi could only nod.  
  
Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy walked next to Sirona. Sirona began mumbling in the same sort of dialect as Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy had before. The blinding light returned and Sirona stepped through, followed closely by Skuld and Urd who both looked back at Keiichi and the room sadly. When they were gone Belldandy flung herself on Keiichi.  
  
"I will come back for you," she could barely get it out through all the bawling. "I will come back."  
  
"Go," Keiichi said as firmly as possible, but in his heart he wished the complete opposite.  
  
She got up and whimpered slightly before stepping into the light again. And then Keiichi sat, completely alone and still quite confused. 


	3. Unwelcome Company

1 Chapter 3 - Unwelcome Company  
  
Keiichi sat for some time. He was waiting.he felt he couldn't leave, he didn't dare move. He kept telling himself they'd be back soon, maybe time moved quickly in this realm and in his time they'd only be there for a few minutes. But minutes turned into hours and finally Megumi came home. She hadn't bought anything.  
  
"Did they go?" Megumi asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Keiichi merely nodded.  
  
"What now?" Megumi asked after a long, uncomfortable, but not unfamiliar, pause.  
  
He shrugged. He never wanted to cry more than at this moment. His eyes began watering but before a tear trickled down he heard a knocking at the door. He jumped up with vigor, thoughts of Belldandy and the others in his head. He opened the door and almost yelled "Belldandy!", but before a word came out of his mouth he saw who was at the door. It was his sempis.  
  
"Oh hi sempis," he said, trying to sound happy to see them.  
  
"Morisato!" the biggest said. "We came to see you and Belldandy!"  
  
Keiichi almost whimpered at the name. "She's-she's not here right now," he struggled to form the words.  
  
"Morisato, have you been crying?" the same sempi asked.  
  
"No, no of course not," Keiichi lied, holding back any further tears.  
  
"Did we catch you at a bad time Morisato?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Belldandy will be back any second and we have to go out so I'll have to see you all later," he was still struggling with his words, but his speech was no longer broken from withheld sobs.  
  
The sempis nodded, looking at Keiichi curiously. "Well, we'll just see you later then."  
  
And the sempis left. Keiichi closed the door and sighed greatly. Megumi looked at him, concern etched on her face. "Will you be okay Keiichi? They'll be back." she tried to soothe his worries but she had no idea what was really going on.  
  
Keiichi just nodded. All he wanted to do now was sleep.sleep for as long as he could. Any conscious second without Belldandy was unbearable. He walked not ten feet when he heard another knock at the door.  
  
"Why can't the sempis just leave me alone?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
He opened the door. "Just go back to the dorms guys. I'm fine, really."  
  
But it wasn't the sempis. It was Keiichi's mother and father.  
  
"Oh hi dad," Keiichi said, trying to sound happy to see him.  
  
"Keiichi.you know how I feel about being called dad. Please call me Keima," he said.  
  
Keiichi smiled in a fake sort of way. "Sorry.Keima."  
  
"We just saw your sempis," Keiichi's mother said.  
  
"Really?" Keiichi asked, sweating slightly.  
  
She nodded. "They said you looked flustered."  
  
Keiichi highly doubted they said flustered, but his mother was always using such language. "Really? I have no idea why they would get that impression."  
  
Keima Morisato frowned. "If something is wrong Keiichi you should tell us."  
  
"There's nothing wrong." he lied. "Belldandy and I just have plans is all. We'll be leaving shortly and I just can't have company right now."  
  
"Where is Belldandy?" Mrs. Morisato asked in a I don't believe a word you're saying tone. She was very good at that.  
  
"She's in the shower," Megumi said, finally coming out of hiding.  
  
"Ah Megumi!" Keima said happily. "So nice to see you," and here came the inevitable: "How's school?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes slightly. "Dad I have plans as well..you guys should really get going."  
  
Mrs. Morisato found this rather rude and opened her mouth to scold her daughter. But Keima was the first to speak. "Alright, alright. I get you don't want your boring old parents around," he said sweetly. "We'll leave."  
  
Mrs. Morisato frowned greatly. "I expect a call tomorrow," she said.  
  
The Morisatos left and Keiichi closed the door, more tired than ever. But bed was still not an option as the same bright light Sirona had come through appeared once again. Keiichi thought for a fleeting moment that it was Belle and the others but was once again disappointed. It was Sirona.  
  
She smiled at both Keiichi and Megumi, who, not having seen it the first time, was ready to scream. Keiichi put his hand to her mouth before she could. "Don't worry.she isn't bad," he tried to calm her fears but she just looked from him to Sirona wide-eyed and scared.  
  
Sirona seemed confused. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's my sister. She doesn't know anything about all this.she doesn't even know what Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld really are."  
  
Sirona nodded. "Well I have come for you and I guess now her. I was told to bring the Morisatos, but I just thought they had made a mistake. I mean, I didn't know there were two of you."  
  
"Who's they?" Keiichi asked, his hand still to Megumi's mouth.  
  
Sirona didn't seem to hear him. She was chanting under her breath in that same strange language. Three bright lights appeared behind her.  
  
"I'll give you two minutes to explain this to her. After that these portals will close and you won't see your friends for a very long time."  
  
She disappeared into the middle light, leaving Keiichi with Megumi. He took his hand away but she didn't scream. She was actually surprisingly calm about it.  
  
"What's going on Keiichi?" she asked, looking at her brother like a scared child.  
  
"Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld are not just regular girls," Keiichi began, all to aware of the two minute time limit. "They're Goddesses. Only not just Goddesses, they're also, well originally at least, Fae Goddesses. And now there's a war in the Fae realm where they originally came from and that's where they had to go. Now we're going there," Keiichi tried hard to make it all make sense but even he wasn't sure about all of it.  
  
Megumi was now shaking her head. "And that is all true?"  
  
Keiichi nodded. "And now we have to go. You can ask more questions there."  
  
He took her hand and pushed her, as she wasn't exactly willing to just fling herself into some strange light portal, into the left light and when she had gone he took one last look around and jumped into the only remaining light. His former home swirled and disappeared behind him as a new world began to form in front of him. 


	4. The Faerie Oracle

1.1 Chapter 4 - The Faerie Oracle  
  
Keiichi stirred in his sleep, now caught between complete consciousness and slumber. All around him he heard hushed chattering. It was like a horde of bees, all their words coming together to make one collective buzz. This annoyed Keiichi greatly and he opened his eyes quite suddenly to see what all this was. When he opened his eyes he didn't find the normal things his eyes were used to seeing when awaking: Keiichi's room and the sliding door and possibly the shadows of people passing by his room. First of all he wasn't in his bed, he was lying in, of all things, a cloud. Only he wasn't in the air, in fact he was firmly rooted to the ground, but still lying there on the pearly white mass of cloud. Nothing else familiar was there either, but instead a sea of emerald hills and mossy rocks, in the distance a range of beautiful mountains, completely grassy like the surrounding topography. The absolute green made him squint and it wasn't for about a minute after waking up that he realized all the buzz of conversation had stopped. He looked about him to find many women dressed similarly to Sirona, Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd. There were also men, who were shorter than the lanky women. They wore tattered pants and shirts that looked like they may be made of the same moss that covered all the rocks.  
  
They were all staring at Keiichi as if he had awoken from a very long coma, which, Keiichi thought, could very well be true. He was aware of where he must be, as Sirona's visit came to mind, but that didn't help very much in getting used to it. He propped himself up, finally realizing how comfortable the bed cloud really was. Resisting the urge to lay back down, he stood up and the cloud disappeared behind him. He was completely surrounded by these strange, winged people as they continued to gawk at him. He saw they were parting in one area and Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, and Megumi came running toward him. Belldandy and Megumi immediately tackled him in a huge hug as Urd and Skuld smiled greatly at the three.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Well, when I came through the portal I fell onto this cloud thing and Sirona was there," Megumi explained. "You came out a few seconds after me but missed the cloud. It was funny until you didn't wake up. Sirona said we better take you to the village so that's what we did. You've been out for a few hours now."  
  
Belldandy was now crying. Keiichi took his hand and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She smiled at him. Keiichi barely noticed that she was also different from what he was used to, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Oh Keiichi," she began, tears silently streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're hear but." but she didn't finish.  
  
A wild-looking, tall, and burly (at least compared to the other diminutive males) man with silver wings and pants and mossy shirt to match had come into the circle. He also had a silvery beard and a mess of shiny hair that came past his shoulders. The crowd was hushed once again. Belldandy and Megumi got up and joined Urd and Skuld near the rest of the crowd. This left Keiichi and the large male Faerie alone in the circle.  
  
"Welcome Keiichi," the man said in a jovial voice that didn't quite seem to fit him. "I am Belfar, the Faerie King."  
  
Keiichi merely nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You and your sister Megumi have been called here to help the Fae against the Elves," Belfar continued, his voice booming.  
  
"Who c-called me here?" Keiichi stuttered.  
  
"The Faerie Oracle," he answered.  
  
"How can Megumi and me help? We're not from here," Keiichi was slowly regaining himself. This Belfar was surprisingly easy to talk to.  
  
"I think it might be time for you to see the Faerie Oracle. We have all been waiting for you to wake up so you and Megumi can finally know," Belfar explicated.  
  
Keiichi nodded again. Belfar began to walk away and Keiichi followed. Megumi, Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy joined him and the procession walked through the open space the other Faeries had left. They walked, passing many rocks and hills that Keiichi now noticed had holes that went below the ground and were most likely homes. They continued forward but the walk ended up being rather short. They came to one of the bigger mounds and stopped. This mound was slightly taller than Keiichi and had quite a circumference.  
  
Belfar tapped the mound three times and an opening appeared. He walked in and the others followed silently. Inside was a large fire in the middle, which illuminated much of the room, which seemed bare. Out of the shadows came a wizened old female Faerie wearing a faded indigo dress with tattered wings to match. She was hunched over, supporting herself on a large wooden scepter that had a circle with brilliant purple crystal in the center.  
  
"I've been expecting you," she said in a soft voice.  
  
She motioned for Keiichi and Megumi to come toward the fire. Belfar, Skuld, Belldandy, and Urd retreated to the shadows. Megumi and Keiichi sat themselves in front of the large fire while the old Faerie remained standing, well as close as she could get to standing at least.  
  
"I am the Faerie Oracle Malaya," she said, looking at them both intensely. "I have sent for you from your world."  
  
"Why?" Megumi piped up. Keiichi was surprised she would, after seeing how scared she was when Sirona had appeared. But, then again, she had been awake a lot longer than he had, so she might already be used to everything.  
  
Malaya considered her for a moment. "There is something in the both of you that I feel. Something great. All this.it is your destiny."  
  
"How can it be our destiny?" Keiichi asked, he himself gaining some courage. "We're not even from here."  
  
"It makes no difference where you were born," Malay said harshly. "At one time your world and our world were one. It was the humans' fault that it didn't remain that way. They became less and less aware of what was just beyond their physical sight and soon it became what it is today."  
  
"I still don't understand how we're involved," Keiichi said.  
  
"It is your destiny," Malaya said matter-of-factly.  
  
Keiichi was becoming slightly frustrated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It will all unfold in time," Malaya said. "You will know the answers when you need to."  
  
Keiichi was almost angry, but the fumes wafting from the fire were soothing and soon he had no anger, just contentment.  
  
"What now?" Megumi asked, looking much more aware then Keiichi felt.  
  
"Now you and your brother, along with Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd, will go and visit with the Kings of the other Fae species and get them on the side of the Faeries before the Elves get to them," Malaya explained.  
  
Belfar stepped forward. "You will leave tomorrow. It will be a long journey and a dangerous one," he informed, looking much older in the firelight.  
  
Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd stepped into the light as well. They nodded and Keiichi and Megumi followed suit. Suddenly Keiichi didn't feel scared or confused. He felt like he had a purpose, and he would fulfill that purpose. He would fulfill his destiny, no matter if he had absolutely no idea how to go about it. All he knew was he was on an adventure and in his heart, he knew that he was always meant to go on it. 


	5. Stranger in the Trees

1 Chapter 5 -Pacatus the Elf  
  
Keiichi couldn't sleep that night. His body was begging him to succumb to the comfort of the bed cloud, but his mind was racing with thoughts of the next day. He looked about the inside of the mound where he and the others were staying were staying. It was as bare as Malaya's, the clouds the only ting occupying it.  
  
"Psst, Belldandy," he heard Urd whisper.  
  
"What?" Belldandy replied.  
  
Keiichi pretended he was asleep and concentrated greatly to hear them.  
  
"What if something happens to Keiichi or Megumi?" Urd whispered with urgency.  
  
"Nothing will happen to either of them. We have our powers. Nothing will happen.," Belldandy answered slowly.  
  
"But.they've never been here before," Urd seemed to almost be searching for the pessimistic side.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to Keiichi or Megumi," Belldandy said soothingly. "Now go back to bed."  
  
Urd did not reply and no one talked for the rest of the night. Keiichi did not sleep either. It was hours before Belfar came into the mound to wake them all up. Keiichi was suddenly extremely tired, wishing he had actually gotten some sleep.  
  
"It's time," Belfar said. He walked out of the hole that led to the outside and the five followed him.  
  
Outside it was extremely misty and it seemed no one else was awake. Belfar walked and walked until there were no more mounds or mossy rock, just endless stretch of lat emerald grass. He smiled at the five.  
  
"You will first visit the Gnomes," he said simply. "You will know what to do," he said to Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld.  
  
All five nodded.  
  
"Good luck," he said before flying upward. It was amazing how high and gracefully he could fly for such a big man.  
  
But there was no time to gawk any longer as Belldandy immediately began walked westward. "We will visit the Gnomes. The Faeries have helped them in the past and it should be easy enough to get them on our side," she explained as she walked briskly. The mist was still there but it had thinned since leaving the village.  
  
"How long will it be before we get there?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Days," Urd answered.  
  
They continued walked, the landscape not changing one bit with each step. They didn't talk much after that, living in their own thoughts. They barely even noticed the grove of trees they had descended upon. That was until a rather tall figure jumped down from one of those trees right in front of them.  
  
One look and Keiichi could tell this was an Elf. He had pointy ears but no wings. He was tall and lanky and wore green armor, much more suited for a war than the Faeries' vulnerable cloth attire. He smiled at them but no one returned it.  
  
"What do you want?" Belldandy asked severely.  
  
The Elf smiled again. "I want to join you," he said sweetly.  
  
This was obviously not the answer Belldandy, Urd, or Skuld were expecting because they collectively opened their mouths wide in shock. "What?" Belldandy asked, confused.  
  
Once again the Elf smiled. "I am obviously an Elf," he said. "But I have been banished for speaking out against the war," he explained.  
  
"Who are you?" Skuld asked, looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Pacatus," he answered.  
  
Belldandy thought for a moment, while Urd and Skuld looked at her to make the reply. "You can accompany us," she said and Pacatus smiled greatly. "But," she added harshly. "if you are lying, you will be sorry."  
  
"Well then," Pacatus said genially. "Shall we get going?"  
  
They nodded and began walked through the grove of trees, Megumi looking at the branches of each tree as if waiting for another Elf to jump down.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Pacatus asked.  
  
"To see the Gnomes," Urd answered., looking at Pacatus loathingly. She whispered something into Belldandy's ear and Keiichi could just make out 'You know you can't rust any of them.'. Belldandy merely nodded and mumbled something into Urd's ear, that Keiichi couldn't hear.  
  
This Pacatus bothered Keiichi as well. There was just something about him that he couldn't quite place. Keiichi found himself almost glaring at Pacatus, who noticed him and smiled again.  
  
They continued walking, following Belldandy. The grove of trees lasted a surprisingly long time. By the time they reached flat grassy plains again it was getting dark.  
  
"Belldandy," Keiichi said. "should we stop here?"  
  
"No," she said. "We'll keep going."  
  
They continued on, Pacatus seemed to be the only one not fatiguing which bothered Keiichi even more. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours until Belldandy stopped suddenly at the overhang of a cliff.  
  
"Look," she said pointing to the valley.  
  
They all looked, seeing a mass of large mushrooms and mounds. "So?" Megumi asked.  
  
"It's the Gnomes," Urd answered, looking down at the valley with determination.  
  
"We'll camp here," Belldandy said. "In the morning we'll see the Gnomes." 


	6. The Gnome Valley

1 Chapter 6 - The Gnome King  
  
It was misty again when Keiichi awoke. He got up and found the cool mist was quite rejuvenating at such an early hour. He looked down at the valley of the Gnomes. He wondered what the Gnomes would be like, if they were at all like what he imagined. The Faeries certainly weren't. As tall as any normal human, he assumed that all his prior stereotypes were from fairy tales he read as a child. It was strange that their size really didn't occur to him, well, maybe except Belfar, until now.  
  
Keiichi looked down at the sleeping Goddesses and his little sister Megumi. He wondered why Belldandy and the others had to leave the Fae realm. It seemed like such a beautiful place.it must have been something bad that made them leave. And then there was the other, more perplexing mystery, of why he and Megumi were here. There was no logical explanation that linked he and his sister to anything here in the Fae realm.  
  
Belldandy stirred in her sleep. She really didn't look that much different to Keiichi, though she had changed noticeably. She was still the same Belldandy, maybe a bit more decisive and more of a leader than he was used to. Her physical appearance had changed as well, including her hair and eyes. She also seemed taller, but Keiichi couldn't be sure. She stirred again and this time her eyes opened blearily.  
  
"Keiichi," she smiled. "You're up already."  
  
Keiichi nodded. "Sleep well?"  
  
Belldandy nodded herself and got up from her cloud that promptly disappeared behind her. "It should be an interesting day," she observed, looking down at the Gnome valley, which was shrouded in the morning mist.  
  
"Why?' Keiichi asked, interested.  
  
Belldandy chuckled. "The Gnome King Alferius."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's the most horrible creature in the whole realm," she laughed again. "It's amazing, really. He's worse than any of the Elves, even the Dark Warriors."  
  
Keiichi shook his head in confusion but didn't ask any more questions about it. "When do we go?" he asked instead.  
  
"When the mists part," she answered simply. Glancing toward their four sleeping companions. "We'll let them sleep for awhile longer. It will be some time. The valley is misty nearly half the day."  
  
Keiichi nodded. He was suddenly nervous to meet this Alferius the Gnome King. At least Belldandy could laugh about it so it might not be as bad as he was anticipating.  
  
It was another hour before the others woke up, Pacatus being the last. Keiichi and Belldandy passed the time with small talk that didn't stray away from what they'd do when they got home. It never dawned on Keiichi but going home may not happen. He had no idea what these Elves were capable of. Pacatus may be passive but the others could be the complete antitheses. After all, Belldandy mentioned that Alferius was worse than even one of the Dark Elf Warriors. This must have meant something.  
  
The others were now waking up, stretching their tired arms to the air. Keiichi decided to go for a little walk as Skuld and Urd argued over what to eat for breakfast. When Keiichi returned he found only Pacatus waiting for him, which made him frown significantly.  
  
"Keiichi," Pacatus said. "Come on, we have to get going," he said. He pointed down the valley and Keiichi could see Megumi, Urd, and Skuld were all already making their way down the hill. He and Pacatus quickly hurried to catch up.  
  
"So," Pacatus said off-handedly. "what brings you to the Fae realm?"  
  
Keiichi wasn't in much of a mood for small talk with this Pacatus but he decided to oblige this time. "Malaya, the Faerie Oracle, called my sister and I here after Belle and the others left. They live with me."  
  
This didn't seem to surprise him. "Malaya, huh?"  
  
Keiichi nodded.  
  
"I've heard many stories about her." he said with a dazed sort of look on his face.  
  
If Pacatus wanted Keiichi to probe him, he would be disappointed. "That's nice," Keiichi said, running ahead.  
  
Keiichi didn't bother to look back but when they had reached the end of the path that wove down to the valley, Pacatus didn't look as happy as usual.  
  
"Here's the plan," Skuld began which seemed to take everyone by surprise as they all looked at Skuld curiously. She either didn't notice or didn't care to acknowledge it. "Belldandy, Urd, and I will go in by ourselves fist. Alferius won't like it if an Elf and two humans come in to his village unannounced," she explained.  
  
Megumi, Pacatus, and Keiichi all nodded in unison.  
  
"You wait here then," Urd ordered and she and her sisters began walking toward the mass of mushrooms and mounds that was the village of the Gnomes.  
  
It was a rather long time before they came back. Keiichi was beginning to get uncomfortable as neither he nor Megumi felt very safe in this strange place with someone they just met. Pacatus seemed to have gotten in a better mood, though, as he babbled incessantly about how he had never been to the Gnome valley and he was very interested to meet Alferius and the other Gnomes. Keiichi didn't bother to mention Alferius' reputation, as he had a feeling Pacatus already knew and was too good- natured to worry.  
  
Megumi and Keiichi were relieved when Skuld returned alone. "You can come back with me. Alferius is in a strangely good mood," she said, smiling.  
  
The three followed the youngest Goddess into the village. Keiichi noticed several heads popping out from holes in the mounds and oversized mushrooms. They had round faces with pink-hued cheeks. They had rather angry expressions on their face which didn't quite seem to fit them.  
  
They came to the largest mushroom and Skuld tapped on the side eight times and a hole opened at her feet. She crawled inside and the others followed.  
  
Inside was an assortment of wooden furniture. The room looked much more sophisticated than the Faeries' quarters. Keiichi wondered how they made such ornate furniture.  
  
"I've heard the Gnomes are good woodworkers but I never would have imagined this," Pacatus gushed.  
  
A surly looking Gnome walked in at that moment. He was about three feet tall and almost as wide. He nodded at the three newcomers and then to the Goddesses. Keiichi had barely noticed Urd and Belldandy, who were sitting at two chairs, with all this surprising furniture. The Gnome frowned slightly at seeing Pacatus.  
  
"Welcome," he said in a scratchy, deep voice.  
  
No one was quite sure how to reply to this so they merely said 'Thank you' as one group.  
  
"I hear you have come to see me about joining the side of the Faeries and Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld gave me their reasons," he informed them, looking about them with stares that seemed to look much deeper than their outward appearances. "But I am confused," he said, almost glaring at Pacatus. "why an Elf has joined them."  
  
Belldandy began to answer but Pacatus interrupted her. "I was banished by the Elfen King Marinatus. I spoke out against the ensuing war and have now taken the side of the Faeries," he explained.  
  
Alferius looked at Pacatus loathingly. "Callida!" he called.  
  
A slightly shorter and obviously female Gnome walked in. She smiled at each of the visitors separately. "What is it Master?"  
  
"You will join these travelers," he said, again glaring at them all as if daring them to object. "I want you to keep a close eye on all of them. Make sure we have chosen the right side in this war."  
  
Belldandy smiled. "Thank you so much Alferius!" she burst.  
  
Alferius put his hand out to hush her. "Do not thank me until you have won the war. I guarantee the aid of the Dwarves as well," he added and this made Belldandy even happier.  
  
"You are most helpful," Urd said.  
  
"Now go," Alferius ordered with a booming voice.  
  
The five travelers left the mushroom but Callida stayed back to talk to Alferius a moment. When she came out she smiled at them all again. "My name is Callida," she said. "I'll be joining you."  
  
"Welcome aboard Callida," Megumi welcomed. "I'm Megumi," she began. "This is Keiichi, my brother, he's Pacatus, and they're, obviously, Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld."  
  
Callida smiled again. Her short blonde hair was rolled into a tight bun that looked as if it might burst at any moment. She wore a simple blue dress that came to her feet and had an overall sweet, innocent look. Keiichi just wanted to trust her right away and decided he would. Alferius seemed like an honorable Gnome and this Callida must be as well if he thought enough of her to send her with them.  
  
"Alright," Callida said, clapping her hands together in happiness. "Where to next?" 


	7. The Dark Elf Torvus

1 Chapter 7 - The Dark Elf Torvus  
  
No one was quite sure how to respond to Callida. "Um...where are we going Belldandy?" Urd asked, not sure herself.  
  
"Well I suppose we should head back to the village. We'll have to see what Belfar wants us to do now," she explained.  
  
"Belfar?" Callida choked.  
  
"Yes, Belfar," Belldandy said, looking at Callida slightly cockeyed.  
  
"Don't worry," Pacatus said cheerfully. "I haven't met him yet either."  
  
Callida looked at Pacatus loathingly. It was strange how her expressions could change so greatly and so quickly. "That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
Pacatus looked at all of them and looked as if he might begin to cry. "Why does everyone hate me so much?"  
  
Belldandy shifted her eyes. "No idea what you're talking about Pacatus. But we better get going."  
  
Pacatus didn't push the subject. Keiichi began to feel bad for him, especially now with Callida's noticeable dislike for him. "It's okay," he said after straggling from the rest of the group. Pacatus always seemed to walk about ten feet behind the others.  
  
He smiled. "I know they all think I'm lying or something and this is a covert op for the Elf side. But it really isn't. I have nowhere I can go or else I'd be there," Pacatus looked strangely reflective.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them much," Keiichi said. "They'll get to like you sooner or later." Keiichi suddenly felt very regretful of his previous behavior toward Pacatus.  
  
"Thanks Keiichi," Pacatus said gratefully.  
  
Keiichi smiled. "We better catch up wit the others," he said, noticing the normal ten feet had turned into a good fifty.  
  
The trek to the Faerie village was longer than their first. Also, the weather had changed greatly from a misty, cool, autumn-like climate to a fierce wind, not un-autumn like but not as desirable as the former. There had also seemed to be a sprouting of trees suddenly as they passed by grove after grove, just like the one Pacatus had jumped down on them from.  
  
"What's going on with all this?" Megumi asked, agitated, as they came upon at least their fifth tree orchard. "These weren't here before."  
  
Pacatus was oddly quiet, but no one seemed to notice as when he wasn't quiet he was quite annoying. They seemed to view this as a blessing and was most likely attributed to their newest companion, Callida.  
  
"I don't know but I'd like to get to the village soon. It can't be much longer." Belldandy said,  
  
Pacatus suddenly stopped. His nostrils were flaring, smelling the air around him. His eyes shifted.  
  
"What is it?" Belldandy asked.  
  
He didn't answer. "Run," he said suddenly.  
  
He began speeding away, going so fast he became a blur. The others looked at each other and began running themselves, Callida leading the way. She was surprisingly fast for someone so stout.  
  
They ran for a few minutes until they caught up with Pacatus. He wasn't breathing heavily at all, as the rest of them were. Quite the contrary, in fact. He looked almost better than normal. His nostrils were flaring again and his eyes shifting still.  
  
"What is it Pacatus?" Belldandy asked, this time more demanding than before.  
  
He stopped sniffing to answer, "It's an Elf," he said simply.  
  
Almost instantly after these words were uttered a tall, skinny form jumped down upon them from seemingly nowhere.  
  
It took a second for it to register with everyone. In front of them towered a seven foot figure. Its skin a caramel color, but the rest of him was quite familiar. This was an Elf. A Dark Elf, but still an Elf, just like Pacatus. But this Elf did not look down upon them with a sweet, curious stare, but instead an evil glare.  
  
"Torvus," Pacatus said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
The Elf, apparently named Torvus, nodded in (if it's possible) an intimidating manner.  
  
It seemed the pleasantries ended there, though. Torvus grabbed a slender sword from a holster at his brown, burlap belt. The sword gleamed slightly, though there wasn't much in the way of a sun out.  
  
He thrashed at the air, moving toward the group. Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld moved forward as well. They knew they would have to win this battle for them.  
  
Belldandy put her right palm out and a green ball of light flung out toward Torvus, who merely whacked it away with his sword. Urd did the same, producing an orange ball of light, Skuld a blue. But Torvus did the same to each of theirs. They looked to each other and nodded. All three created a light ball again, but theirs joined together to create a much larger, black ball. This time Torvus jumped up and came down upon it, his sword pointed outward, and split the ball in two. The two pieces seeped into the ground.  
  
Now they didn't have any ideas. But Belldandy didn't back down. She now threw a barrage at Torvus but his sword just slashed them out of his way. He was now moving closer toward them. The three Goddesses seemed to accept their fate as they merely looked at Torvus in fear. Above them they heard a swooshing noise and looked up to find a familiar blur - Pacatus.  
  
He landed in front of them, his own sword out. Torvus smiled. They exchanged blows, but both didn't make contact. They continued in this manner, jumping about and striking each other quickly. But neither gave up a hit. Until Torvus made contact with Pacatus's left shoulder. He winced and Torvus laughed. But Pacatus took this chance to slash Torvus across the chest. Torvus's eyes bulged out and he fell forward.  
  
"You did it," Callida said in surprise.  
  
"No I didn't," Pacatus said. "It's not that easy."  
  
And sure enough Torvus wasn't dead. He jumped quickly to his feet but he had forgotten one thing on the ground - his sword. Pacatus took advantage of another mistake by his opponent and stuck his sword in Torvus's abdomen. Blood spurted out from the point of contact. Pacatus took the sword out and Torvus fell to his knees and, finally, to his face.  
  
"Is he dead now?" Callida asked.  
  
Pacatus merely nodded and returned his still bloody sword to his own holster. Keiichi suddenly realized he never noticed Pacatus had a sword.  
  
"Let's go," Pacatus said. No one argued.  
  
They walked, a little wearier than before, onward to the Faerie village. It was their first battle and it was amazing that Pacatus came to their rescue. Everyone now realized why Belldandy had let him come along. Why else would they need, of all things, an Elf?  
  
Now far behind them, Torvus got up. He looked at his two wounds. Two battle scars from his most hated enemy - Pacatus. But as his eyes bore into these wounds, they healed. He was no longer injured at all. He now bounded away, not toward Pacatus and the others, but the opposite direction. The time for killing would come. But that time was not now. 


	8. Fairy Tale Fairies

1 Chapter 8 - Fairy Tale Fairies  
  
A/N: Yesterday I watched the Ah! My Goddess movie. I got loads of inspiration from it and decided to start writing right away. I've decided a total overhaul of a fic that isn't in dire need of it is unrealistic. I have received a review over at FF.net that says I overuse adverbs, which is what I'll be editing for mostly.  
  
It's amazing how many ideas came from watching the movie. I changed a lot of what will be happening in chapters beyond this one.  
  
Also, please review! I'd love to hear what you think of this!  
  
  
  
It was a significantly more talkative group that walked the glades of the Fae realm after the fight. Everyone was congratulating Pacatus on a job well done, Callida the most vocal of all.  
  
"Wow, I thought we were done for sure!" she said happily.  
  
Pacatus didn't react much. He seemed to be basking in the glow of his victory without any boasting. The gang was talking so much that they barely noticed when they came upon the Faerie village. The journey was much quicker when they were actually speaking.  
  
Belfar was at the village entrance. He looked as massive as very but it looked like he was very tired. Keiichi could see why, after all, they were at the brink of war.  
  
"Hello," he said apprehensively.  
  
"We have the Gnomes' support," Belldandy said, smiling. "And also the Dwarves'."  
  
Belfar smiled. "That's wonderful," but the smile faded as he saw Pacatus.  
  
Pacatus, used to this reaction, immediately explained his presence. "The Elves.they banished me for speaking out against the war. Belldandy and the others let me tag along."  
  
Belfar didn't seem too happy with this, but his smile returned, though fake-looking. "Well then.I extend the utmost welcome to you." He then saw Callida, but he already seemed to know her purpose, merely nodding at her.  
  
This reaction perplexed Keiichi. "I hate to send you off so quickly," Belfar began. "but the Elves have been courting the Pixies. We have to move quickly in order to get their aid."  
  
"But they hate us." Skuld said.  
  
"Yes but they don't hate the realm as it stands. We must get their help. It's very important that the sides are not equal. We all know the Elves outnumber us."  
  
Belldandy nodded, though in a reluctant sort of way. "They're just so annoying."  
  
Belfar smiled. "You all should be off now. The Pixies live south to us."  
  
The group all nodded in unison. "We'll leave now then," Skuld said.  
  
"When you come back you'll be able to rest," Belfar promised.  
  
"Good," Keiichi said, noticing now more than ever that his body was beginning to war down.  
  
"Well then, let's be off," Pacatus said. He looked nervous around Belfar.  
  
All six said their goodbyes to Belfar and began walking south. It was once again foggy out, but this time much thicker than before.  
  
They could only see a few feet in front of themselves. But they trudged on.  
  
"The Pixies live close to us," Belldandy said loudly, unsure where the others could be.  
  
"How close?" Megumi asked.  
  
There was no reply. "Belldandy?" Keiichi called.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"What is going on?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Where's Belldandy?" Skuld sounded near tears.  
  
"Belle?" Urd called. "Belle!"  
  
Suddenly there was no fog. The mists cleared and it was suddenly very very sunny. Around there were large lakes, spread out over a seemingly endless field. It was a very strange sight.  
  
Everyone looked around. They were all there, except for Belldandy.  
  
"What is going on?" Megumi almost sounded scared.  
  
"We've found them," Urd said simply.  
  
"Them?" Callida asked.  
  
Urd pointed to a lake not ten feet in front of them. There was bubbling, and soon the whole lake was bubbling.  
  
"What is this?" Megumi asked.  
  
"They'll show themselves soon," Urd said.  
  
And soon came nearly instantly. Out of the bubbling lake came about twenty small, winged creatures. They were a dull blue and all seemingly female, with long dark blue hair that came past their knees. They didn't look very happy.  
  
One of them flew toward them, the others floated in place. Keiichi thought they looked much more like what he thought a Faerie should look like. Not at all like Belfar and the others.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a barely audible voice. It was so squeaky and high.  
  
Urd looked upon her with the utmost loathing. "What have you done with Belldandy?"  
  
"Belldandy? I've never heard that name."  
  
Urd glared at her. "Answer me."  
  
She seemed to think for a second. "She fell into one of the lakes."  
  
"What?" Urd nearly screamed.  
  
She pointed behind them. All turned around to see there were lakes stretched far behind them.  
  
"But why didn't we fall in?" Megumi asked.  
  
"You can easily walk over Pixie lakes most of the time. They have to want you in for you to fall in," Urd explained. She was now glaring at the Pixie.  
  
"We knew you'd be coming," the Pixie said. "And we knew Belldandy would do the talking. So, we let her in before you guys knew anything."  
  
"We didn't come to speak with Nixies," Urd glowered.  
  
"Nixies?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"There's two different kinds of Pixies," Skuld said. "These are Nixies, or water Pixies. The other kind, just Pixies, live in the clouds."  
  
"Take us to Belldandy," Megumi spoke up.  
  
This surprised everyone. So far Megumi had yet to speak with any of the important figures they had come across, except for Belfar.  
  
"Suit yourself," the Nixie said.  
  
Suddenly the ground let them through, and they plummeted into a pool of water. Keiichi scrambled to get out, but found he could breath underneath the water, which was actually a comfortable temperature.  
  
They were floating slowly to the bottom. Keiichi could see there were many more Nixies down here. He also saw Belldandy.  
  
"Belldandy!" he called, and found, to his surprise, that his voice wasn't at all affected by being underwater.  
  
She didn't reply. She was speaking with the first male Nixie Keiichi had seen. He had only a bushy, dark blue crop on his head and was taller than the girl they had spoken to. He was sitting in what looked like a throne.  
  
He finally nodded slowly, after a long pause between the both of them. He then beckoned for someone. A girl Nixie came out of the crowd and went to his side.  
  
He said something to Belldandy and she nodded in a reluctant sort of way. She then began swimming upward, followed by the female Nixie. She saw them and smiled, pointing upward.  
  
They swam to the surface and got out, followed shortly after by Belldandy and the female Nixie.  
  
"We're not even wet!" Pacatus, who had been oddly quiet since leaving the Faerie village.  
  
"Pixie lakes don't make you wt," Belldandy said simply.  
  
The female Nixie was now flying next to her head.  
  
"Who is this?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Cramea," Belldandy said.  
  
Cramea nodded at them all.  
  
"She'll be joining us," she added.  
  
"Great," Urd said. "Just what we need. Another companion. And a Nixie at that." 


	9. Revolutionary Girl

1 A/N: I have outlined this whole fic. There are 21 chapters and one Epilogue. So, we're about halfway there. I hope to hear what you think up to this point. The next chapter will be coming quickly, but after that each chapter will be a little more difficult to write as a lot of important things happen.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
2  
  
*****  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 9 - Revolutionary Girl  
  
Cramea didn't take much of a liking to Urd. "Pleasure to meet you," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine," Urd replied. She looked at Cramea with the utmost loathing.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is but I am not here to argue," Cramea said. Her high-pitched voice tried to sound slightly intimidating, but unsuccessfully.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I am the best," Cramea replied simply.  
  
Urd laughed. "Best at what?"  
  
"I am the best warrior," she said in an indignant tone.  
  
Urd once again laughed, this time in a more sardonic way. "A Nixie a great warrior? All you Nixies can do is lie and steal."  
  
"We do not lie and steal!"  
  
This time Urd didn't laugh. She glared at Cramea in a way none of them had seen Urd look. "You're all the same. I was born here, where we stand. Those Elves wanted us out, you wanted us out. When we finally got sick of the whole place, and we're about to leave.you took over our land. Created these lakes, before we had even left."  
  
"Urd that's not how it happened," Belldandy said, looking at her sister in a concerned way.  
  
"Shut up Belldandy," Urd roared. "You were too young to know. Skuld wasn't even born yet. They took over what was ours."  
  
"But." Keiichi was surprised at his own courage. "if you were going to leave, why did it matter?"  
  
Urd rounded on him like a panther. "We didn't even get to say goodbye. What was rightfully ours they took, before we were done with it."  
  
"What was this place like before you left?" Megumi asked.  
  
Urd looked near tears. "I barely remember. All I know was there was a beautiful castle, with huge spires. That's all I remember."  
  
"What happened to it?" Callida asked.  
  
"War. The realm was at war as will be soon. Everything was destroyed." Urd said.  
  
"Do you remember the war well?" Pacatus asked.  
  
"Of course I don't," Urd said shortly. "That's just what happened. What was left of the place the damn Nixies took over with their lakes."  
  
Cramea looked at Urd with both respect and pity. "I am sorry that is what happened to you, but I assure you that the Nixies and the Pixies do not practice such ways any longer."  
  
Urd wasn't about to like this Cramea after just that. "How are you a great warrior? There has not been a war in the Fae realm since the Goddesses left."  
  
"Oh but that is not true," she answered. "There was a war. Not a realm-wide war, but a war still the same. It was a revolution."  
  
Urd laughed again, but in a less mocking way. "A Pixie revolution, eh?"  
  
Cramea nodded. "You see, the Pixies and Nixies that were in power were as you remember us: liars and stealers. Are whole existence depended on stealing from others. We were not very popular."  
  
This was an interesting story to Keiichi. It seemed this Fae realm was not that much different than his own world.  
  
"But we were not all as unscrupulous as our leaders. I was one of the most frustrated as anyone with our leadership. So, I began recruiting people similar to myself. Soon I had many Nixies on my side - enough to overthrow the Nixie Hierarchy. But the Pixies above us weren't as easily swayed. As you probably know, the differences only begin between the two different kinds of Pixies at where they live. Nixies are much more intelligent and less hostile. It's a lot easier to reason with a Nixie than it is your run-of-the-mill Pixie."  
  
"Okay, enough bragging. What happened?" Urd said.  
  
"Well, the Nixies together overthrew the Nixie Hierarchy. But, the Pixies still stood as what we hated. They didn't like us much after that, but they leave us alone."  
  
"You mean, they are still the same?" Skuld asked.  
  
"As far as I know," Cramea said, shrugging. "But we haven't been in contact with them for ages."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Pixies I remember," Urd observed. "They were always in everyone's business. Never could get rid of them."  
  
"Well, without our help, they can't do much. They've become complete recluses."  
  
"What a pity," Urd said.  
  
"Well," Belldandy said. "I hate to cut the history lesson short, but we really should be off."  
  
"What's that?" Pacatus asked, pointing to the sky.  
  
"What?" Callida asked. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Elf eyes are better than anyone else's," Belldandy explained. "Well, except for-"  
  
"It's a Pixie!" Cramea declared, looking awestruck.  
  
"-Pixies," Belldandy finished  
  
"What?" Keiichi said in disbelief.  
  
Sure enough, it was a Pixie. She stopped about five feet from the. She was quite a sight. She had milky white skin and long, blonde hair. Her eyes were large and bug-like, and were a caramel color. She was wearing a gold-colored dress that came to her knees and had gold-colored high heels to match. The shoes had a white fur ball on the tip. This looked even more like Keiichi's predisposed notion of a fairy was, one from fairy tales he had read as a child.  
  
"What do you want?" Cramea asked in a mixture of hatred and disbelief.  
  
The Pixie smiled. "I'm coming with you of course."  
  
****  
  
That was short. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but that's my favorite way to end chapters! I like making my chapters short, as well, because I think it's easier to read that way. Long chapters are fine (as we get further in this fic, the chapters will get a bit longer), but short ones are better because you can just come and read a chapter quickly and not have to come back just to finish one chapter. It's just easier on me and also on you, the reader. I suppose that's it for my long-winded discussion on chapter length. Until next time! 


	10. Casualties of War

1 Chapter 10 - Casualties of War  
  
"WHAT?" Cramea screamed in a mixture of anger and surprise.  
  
The Pixie laughed. "You didn't seriously think we'd never come back, did you?"  
  
"Well, I saw no way you could come out of hiding without fearing attack. Well, at least without our help."  
  
She frowned. "You Nixies will never change. We've always been the superior race."  
  
This time Cramea laughed. "Superior, eh? Then why have none of you been seen out of your cloud fortress for ages?"  
  
"We were biding our time, training."  
  
"For what exactly?" Belldandy asked.  
  
The Pixie seemed to have forgotten the others were there as she looked at Belldandy strangely. "For war, of course. The Nixies chose to mess everything up. We didn't run and hide. We've just been waiting for the right time to overtake them."  
  
"And that time is now?" Cramea asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you here?" Urd asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I am here to represent the Pixies," she answered in a dignified tone.  
  
"What is your name?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Seraphim," she answered, curtseying slightly.  
  
"Well, Seraphim, we really have to be on our way. You're welcome to come along, of course," Belldandy said, bowing slightly.  
  
This reaction surprised Keiichi. So far, in the Fae realm, Belldandy had been much more assertive than she was in his world. But she seemed to be acting much more like the old Belldandy toward this Seraphim.  
  
"Wait a minute," Cramea said. "I still don't understand why you need to come. This isn't about any Pixie revolt."  
  
"I'm all too aware of what this is about," Seraphim answered. "The Elves have decided they want power. A power, they say, is held by the Faeries."  
  
"How do you know that?" Skuld asked.  
  
"We live in the clouds," she answered simply. "We see a lot of things. Though we weren't out and about in the realm, we still know quite a bit about its happenings."  
  
"Well it's great you kept up with current events," Urd began in a snide way. "but we really have to get going."  
  
Seraphim nodded, glaring slightly at Urd. "I agree. We should get going."  
  
Belldandy smiled. "Good. Let's go then."  
  
All eight companions now turned away from the Pixie lakes and walked to the emerald green pastures that had by now become very familiar.  
  
1.1 "Where are we going, anyway?" Seraphim asked, flying above everyone. Cramea was gliding well below her.  
  
"The Faerie village," Belldandy answered.  
  
"Belldandy," Pacatus began tentatively. "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Well of course Pacatus," she answered, looking at him with a puzzled stare.  
  
"I'm not the only one you know," he said, staring off into space.  
  
"The only what?" Skuld asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Pacatus?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I'm not the only one. The only Elf who doesn't want war, or at least want the Elves to win," he said, his eyes looking determinedly forward.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Callida, sidling up next to him, asked. She looked both concerned and curious, her big blue eyes painted with these feelings.  
  
"I'm saying I think I should go back and gather them. They wouldn't speak out like I did, for fear of banishment. But I know they'll come. But I must go alone."  
  
"No Pacatus," Megumi said. Her behavior was surprising everybody lately as they all looked at her with surprise. "We can't break apart. Besides, you'd be risking your life. And right now is not the time for that."  
  
Pacatus looked at her as if he was about to cry. "Y-you spoke to me."  
  
Megumi smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Then I shall stay with you," he said, smiling broadly at Megumi.  
  
"Good," she replied, satisfied with herself.  
  
Spirits were high as they trekked the Fae grounds, which were now much as they were in the beginning of their trip: grassy and flat, with a sunny cloudless sky.  
  
Belldandy didn't seem to be paying much attention too the Pacatus conversation as she immediately changed subject. "How many Nixies are there Cramea?" she asked.  
  
Cramea thought for a second. "About a thousand. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. And Pixies, Seraphim?"  
  
Seraphim was flying well above them but she heard her and called down "Two thousand."  
  
"And, how long have you been in the clouds? Without coming down, I mean?" Belldandy asked to Seraphim.  
  
She thought for a second. "Three years, I believe."  
  
Belldandy seemed to be thinking rapidly in her mind. "What is it Belldandy?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Nothing Skuld. We need to get back to the Faeries. As quickly as possible."  
  
****  
  
When they came upon the Faerie village, now quite familiar to them, they saw Belfar was once again waiting for them.  
  
He now saw both Seraphim and Cramea. "How did you get the Pixies to come down?" he asked, looking quite pleased.  
  
"She came herself, actually," Urd explained.  
  
"As long as we have both their support," he looked to Cramea, who nodded, and Seraphim, who did the same.  
  
"Then it is time," he said.  
  
"Time for what?" Megumi asked.  
  
"You'll see. We have much to explain to you before this war, or whatever it is, becomes anything," Belfar said.  
  
Belldandy seemed to be the only one who knew quite what he was talking about. Pacatus was sniffing the air and looking around shiftily.  
  
He looked at Pacatus strangely. "Well, I have to speak with Malaya. Meet me there when you're ready." He walked away, into the village.  
  
"I smell something," Pacatus said, his nose to the air. "He's close."  
  
"Who's he?" Callida asked.  
  
"We must get into one of the mounds," he said with fear. "I did not kill him.we have to get into one of these mounds. Not dead." and he began to run, becoming a blur as he was.  
  
Everyone else didn't know what to do. Only when it hit them did they realize what he meant. It being an Elf, a Dark Elf. The Dark Elf seemed to come out of nowhere, jumping in the middle of them, spreading them apart.  
  
It was unmistakably Torvus, only he had no wounds. Callida and Megumi began screaming. Torvus smiled and took out his sword.  
  
He immediately bounded toward the three Goddesses. They looked scared, but got their hands into battle positions, creating their special energy balls. But it was too late.  
  
Torvus jumped into the air, and came down with his sword into Urd's heart, blood spurting out from the point of contact.  
  
At first no one realized how serious this really was, the full gravity not coming down on them until Urd fell to her knees, looked around at them all, her eyes wide and bloodshot, and finally fell on her face. Urd was dead.  
  
But while this was registering, Torvus had been busy. They now looked up to find Skuld and Belldandy tied together with what looked like a vine. Torvus was just finishing the knot. It seemed this vine actually came from the tip of his finger.  
  
"What are you doing with them?" Keiichi asked boldly.  
  
Torvus smiled. "I'm taking them, of course. Without these Goddesses, the Faeries will crumble."  
  
"You're not taking them," Keiichi said defiantly.  
  
"And who's going to stop me?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"I am," Pacatus said from behind him. He sounded more malicious than ever.  
  
Torvus smiled again. "Ah Pacatus. I was wondering when you'd show up to play hero. But you're a little late. I've already killed one," he said, pointing to Urd. "and I'm about to just take these two on a little trip."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Pacatus said, gritting his teeth. He took his sword out and brandished it at Torvus.  
  
"Now is not the time Pacatus, for silly quarrels. Your time will come to face me. We shall see if you are up to the task."  
  
Torvus threw his hands out toward Belldandy and Skuld, creating some sort of visible purple force field around them. It looked like a big purple bubble.  
  
"Until then, Pacatus," Torvus said, bowing and bounding off. The bubble followed, as if connected to him somehow.  
  
They could see Skuld looking at them, crying and screaming. They then looked at Urd, still lying face-down in the ground.  
  
Belfar came back, and saw the scene. "Where are Belldandy and Skuld?" he asked.  
  
"They were taken," Megumi answered. "By a Dark Elf. He also killed Urd."  
  
"Where were you in all of this," he asked Pacatus.  
  
"I was.I was." he didn't seem to know himself.  
  
"Yes, where were you Pacatus?" Keiichi asked. "Last time you saved us and this time you just abandoned us."  
  
"Last time?" Callida asked.  
  
Megumi whispered into her ear the story of their first meeting with Torvus.  
  
Pacatus was looking around shiftily again. "I was.I couldn't have done anything Keiichi. Not this time."  
  
"Why not this time, but you could last time?" he inquired. His eyes were glazed over, too dry it seemed to cry. He hadn't really let the last few minutes sink in, as no one else had. The only thing on his mind was why Pacatus couldn't save Urd, and ultimately Skuld and Belldandy.  
  
"Keiichi it's complicated," Pacatus offered lamely.  
  
"You better be telling the truth," Belfar said. He looked at Pacatus seriously. "You just better be."  
  
"What do we do now Belfar?" Megumi asked.  
  
"We are going to the clouds, Megumi. Without Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd. To the clouds.but things are much more difficult now. But we still have to go about what must be done if we are going to war. And now that they have Bell and Skuld, and Urd's life, we are most definitely going to war," he said all this with much conviction, making everyone around him fill up with not just hatred for the Elves, but finally sadness for Skuld and Belldandy, and especially Urd, who still lay motionless.  
  
Beflar noticed this. "We shall bury her here and now," he said.  
  
He kneeled to the ground and put his hand, palm down, onto the ground. Within seconds the ground was parting, leaving a nice deep gravesite for Urd.  
  
"Help me Keiichi," he said.  
  
Keiichi moved toward the body. Belfar took the left side, Keiichi the right. Belfar could have easily done this himself, Keiichi was sure of it. But he was glad he still made him a part of it.  
  
They picked her body up and placed it into the bottom of the hole. They all, Seraphim and Cramea included, began bawling uncontrollably. Even Belfar shed noticeable tears.  
  
Keiichi glared at Pacatus, who was also crying, but still looking about in a guilty way, or at least guilty to Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi wanted an explanation, and he would get one. Or else Urd wouldn't be the only casualty that day.  
  
  
  
.to be continued with  
  
CHAPTER 11 - TO THE CLOUDS  
  
  
  
A/N: I actually was going to have what will be happening in Chapter 11, happen in this chapter. But soon things began adding to itself and soon I had a good chapter on my hands. Now instead of the planned 20 chapters plus one Epilogue, there will be 21 chapters and one Epilogue.  
  
Expect Chapter 11 ASAP.  
  
And be sure to look for the winners of the very first MediaMiner.org Fan Fic Contest, "An Anime Christmas", which I am one of the founders and judges of. Winners are being announced on December 21, the ultimate "Best Fic" being announced on the 22. 


	11. To the Clouds

Chapter 11 - To the Clouds  
  
Keiichi couldn't sleep. Belfar's mound-home was extremely cold for some reason, much colder than Keiichi remembered. And even if it was a comfortable temperature, Keiichi doubted he would have fallen asleep.  
  
He kept thinking about Belldandy, Skuld, and especially Urd. He really didn't realize how real this all was until he saw Torvus kill her. And then there was Pacatus. Keiichi scowled at the mere thought of him. All Keiichi wanted was the reason Pacatus couldn't help. Otherwise, he was just a coward in Keiichi's eyes.  
  
And if this all wasn't enough, thoughts of what Belfar had said occurred to him.  
  
"We are going to the clouds, Megumi. Without Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd. To the clouds...but things are much more difficult now. But we still have to go about what must be done if we are going to war. And now that they have Bell and Skuld, and Urd's life, we are most definitely going to war," he had said.  
  
What did he mean by "to the clouds"? And what did war mean for he and Megumi? They knew it would happen eventually, but without the Goddesses on their side, Keiichi didn't know what they would do.  
  
Then he heard something coming from outside the mound. It sounded like talking. Keiichi got out of his bed, the cloud disappearing behind him, and walked to the entrance.  
  
He listened closely to the voices outside.  
  
"I still don't understand Pacatus," he recognized Megumi's voice instantly.  
  
"I can't explain myself," Pacatus's voice replied. "It's just something we accept, unquestioned. It's not something I can really explain to someone who doesn't understand."  
  
Who was this `we' he referred to? Keiichi wondered. And why were he and Megumi talking at such a late hour?  
  
"Don't be like that. You're only looking for a reason not to tell me," Megumi said.  
  
There was a long pause. "All I can tell you is that everything will work out if you let it."  
  
"Pacatus, you're just confusing me more," Megumi said, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Maybe that's best," Pacatus returned.  
  
There was another pause. "I'm going to bed," Megumi said, still sounding frustrated.  
  
Keiichi moved from the door way, staying against the wall. Megumi walked in and went right to her cloud, thankfully, putting her back to where Keiichi stood.  
  
Pacatus, however, did not come back. Keiichi waited patiently, but finally he decided to also go to sleep.  
  
Thinking about what Pacatus said, Keiichi became as confused as Megumi had been. What did Pacatus mean by his cryptic comments?  
  
Finally, Keiichi fell into a restless sleep as he saw the first rays of the Fae sun beam across the mounds of the Faerie village.  
  
It seemed like when he stirred awake, he hadn't really slept at all. But what had most likely awoken interested him enough to forget that fact. It was voices again, but this time he didn't recognize them, or, initially where they were even coming from.  
  
"It's time, I tell you," one voice said indignantly.  
  
"Why would you say now is better than later?" another voice returned. Keiichi had never heard either voice before.  
  
"Because later could mean we are all dead," the first voice said in a condescending sort of way.  
  
Now there was a mixture of a lot of voices, but Keiichi couldn't discern any words from the mass of chatter.  
  
"Stop!" a booming voice finally broke through. Keiichi did recognize this voice. It was Belfar.  
  
They all stopped immediately.  
  
"There is no place for arguing at a time like this. The Elves have the advantage right now. Arguing will not take that away. I agree now is the time to show them. That may be our only hope."  
  
Keiichi frowned. He half-wised he hadn't heard this. It just confused him more. Another thing he couldn't figure out was where the voices were coming from. He had been listening against the right side of the mound, and figured they were outside. But the talking seemed concentrated, like they were indoors.  
  
Keiichi put his ear closer against the wall. Suddenly he didn't hear anything and then he fell forward, the wall no longer there.  
  
He could already tell he was somewhere he hadn't been. The floor was marble and it certainly didn't help his fall.  
  
He looked about him to find twenty or so Faeries, both male and female, Belfar among them, all looking at him. The actual room was quite expansive, made completely of marble. There were cushy chairs along far wall, the middle one bigger than the others.  
  
"Um...sorry?" Keiichi said. He had to shake himself off a bit to get used to this new surrounding.  
  
Belfar smiled. "What did you hear Keiichi?" he asked in a jovial tone.  
  
Keiichi thought for a second. "Nothing."  
  
Beflar laughed slightly. "Everything then? Well, you were bound to find out sooner or later. Sooner, actually. Considering it's happening today."  
  
A male Faerie glared over at Belfar. Keiichi assumed he was the one who was against the issue, whatever that issue even was.  
  
"Shall we find the others, then?" Belfar suggested.  
  
Keiichi finally got up and brushed himself off. He hadn't looked at his clothes in some time. They were beginning to look as if they were in need of a wash.  
  
Belfar seemed to read his mind. "Want a change of clothes Keiichi?"  
  
Keiichi smiled. "Seems I need one."  
  
Belfar led Keiichi out of the room, leaving the others inside. The doorway closed behind them.  
  
"What was that?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Faerie Senate," Belfar explained. "Rather boring place, really."  
  
"But...I've never seen that place before. Can you even tell it's there from the outside?"  
  
"No, you can't," Belfar answered, as if this should suffice Keiichi's question.  
  
Keiichi decided that was enough questions. Belfar and he had by now left the mound and were walking outside in the village. Keiichi saw in the distance was Malaya's mound. Belfar seemed to be leading him there.  
  
"Are we going to see Malaya?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
They didn't speak again until they reached the large mound that Keiichi remembered Malaya giving him his prophecy, or at least a preview. Belfar tapped the mound three times, creating an opening. Keiichi vaguely remembered him doing that before.  
  
They both walked inside to find Belldandy, Skuld, Callida, Megumi, and Pacatus waiting. Belfar didn't seem surprised to see them there.  
  
"I see we're all here," Belfar said.  
  
And just as Keiichi remembered, (it seemed to be coming back to him more now) Malaya, hunched over her scepter, that purple crystal still there, and that same faded indigo dress and tattered wings, came into view from seemingly nowhere. But it was really the far end of the mound, concealed by the shadows.  
  
"Welcome back Keiichi," she said, smiling toothily at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She then looked around at them all. "Then it is time. It is time to let you in on the biggest secret we, the Faeries, have concealed from the rest of the realm for oh these many years."  
  
All six pairs of eyes looked at her in anticipation.  
  
"It is time...we show you the real Faerie village," she said importantly, tapping the ground with the scepter seven times. A large blue light engulfed the inside of the mound and Keiichi could feel something pulling at him, a sensation he hadn't felt since first being transported to the Fae realm.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Yes, I finally got around to writing this chapter. It actually ended up a little shorter than expected. But I sort of wanted to get it out there. Plus, I liked ending it where I ended it.  
  
A few notes for the next chapter. I'll be introducing yet another character, but this time it's a familiar face. There will also be a few new Faeries to meet and the return of Sirona! Thought I forgot about her, didn't you? She'll be playing a major role down the stretch, similar to how she played a big role initially. Also, Callida will become a little more prominent than she has been thus far. Really there's a lot coming up in Chapter 12 and beyond. There's also that whole Megumi/Pacatus conversation to deal with... 


End file.
